


Truth or Lie

by otooruu (chimout)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, true or false
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimout/pseuds/otooruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru] The death of Oikawa's phone brings an unlikely turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Lie

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://flunflun.tumblr.com/post/114312612436/self-indulgent-shitty-comic-will-there-be-a-part

Oikawa huffs. Out of all the times his phone could've died on him, it of course has to be now. He groans as he furiously taps at the sapphire glass of his iPhone; he paid his debts to the gods before embarking on this treacherous journey—which, by the way, he didn't sign up for in the first place. Hazel eyes darts towards the dark-skinned boy beside him, watching to see if he could catch even a glimmer of the older boy's attention. The latter makes no move to acknowledge his perturbed friend, however, so with one last attempt (who the heck ignores Oikawa Tooru's  _puppy eyes_?), he finally breaks, deciding to take matters into his own hands because obviously his charming looks aren't enough to inspire his best friend to even glance at him.  
  
He grabs the ace's sleeve, which did practically nothing other than allow him to feel the texture of his friend's cotton tee (which he can't help but compare to the silk that was Iwaizumi's hair; both smell like him, though, so it doesn't matter that he wishes he'd grabbed Iwaizumi's hair instead), and tugs, quickly whining an, "Iwa- _chan_! Entertain me!" which, of course, goes ignored.  
  
Oikawa huffs again as he crosses his arms, glaring at the muscular boy. A sigh escapes his friend's lips before defeat etches itself into his brows, grey eyes finally turning towards the child. "What do you want, Oikawa?"  
  
"My phone died!" Oikawa complains, as though that was enough reason for Iwaizumi to finally give him his full attention.  
  
Apparently, it is not. "Not my problem," the boy drawls, returning to the novel in his hands, which Oikawa has yet to start. (He is supposed to have it read by tomorrow.)  
  
Iwaizumi's answer is unsatisfactory, and Oikawa bangs his good knee against Iwaizumi's, causing the older boy to glare at him for the small assault. "You're the one who dragged me into this! I didn't even want to go to Tokyo!"  
  
The black-haired boy groans in a way that tells Oikawa he hit the jackpot. So when his friend sets his novel down and finally fully looks at the brunet, Oikawa mentally pats himself on the back for knowing exactly which strings to pull to get his best friend to do his will, regardless of the annoyance Iwaizumi clearly feels for him. "Okay, okay," the ace grudgingly agrees, sighing deeply. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hm," Oikawa hums in response, quickly trying to think of a game to play before Iwaizumi decides he was't worth the attention. "How about we play Truth or Lie?"  
  
"Don't you mean True or False?"  
  
"No, it's called Truth or Lie," Oikawa stubbornly argues back, and he hears Iwaizumi sigh yet again, most likely too tired to counter back. As silence draws between them, Oikawa hums softly once more before turning to face the grouch beside him, throwing on his infamous smirk and ignoring the way Iwaizumi quirks an eyebrow upwards before muttering a half-hearted, "Fine," to which Oikawa celebrates.  
  
Of course, he should've figured Iwaizumi had a condition. "Winner buys dinner," he states nonchalantly, and Oikawa agrees, not without reluctance.  
  
"I'll go first," the brunet declares boldly, and he hears Iwaizumi mumble, "Of course you are," a phrase he silently ignores. Oikawa grins, searching his brain for something he hopes his friend wouldn't know. "Okay, truth or lie? I pee in the shower."  
  
"False," Iwaizumi responds without hesitance. His tone was so full of confidence Oikawa wishes he could change his question, but instead settled for glaring at the ace before he begrudgingly corrects himself. "Sorry;  _lie_."  
  
Oikawa grins. "Nope! You're wrong! It's actually, the truth, Iwa- _chan_."  
  
"Another lie," Iwaizumi mumbles, boredom dripping from his tongue. "Can I go now?"  
  
The setter pouts. "Fine."  
  
Iwaizumi sighs. "Okay. I believe in ghosts."  
  
"Lie. I like dogs better than cats."  
  
"Truth. I don't eat tomatoes."  
  
Oikawa laughs. "Truth. Iwa- _chan_ , you're making this too easy."  
  
Iwaizumi snorts. "Fine, then. You think of a hard one."  
  
Oikawa hums once more, digging into the crevices of his mind for a faded memory or trivial habit Iwaizumi is bound not to recognise. He bites on his bottom lip, hurriedly travelling down memory lane, frantically searching as Iwaizumi's gaze sears into his skin. He can feel his grey eyes burn where they linger, and suddenly, the epiphany strikes him hard in the stomach.  
  
With hazel tranquility, he turns to his best friend, who bears a confused expression as facial features expectantly waits for his query. "Okay, Iwa- _chan_ ," Oikawa begins slowly, steadily. "Truth or lie? I have been in love with you since junior high."  
  
He watches as roses bloom on his dark skin, grey irises widening inch by inch as he stares at Oikawa in surprise. Meanwhile, Oikawa's stomach flips slightly; perhaps he shouldn't have asked the question. The weight of the idea of there being a possible truth between the threads that hold his sentence together stretches between them, and Oikawa wonders how Iwaizumi would respond to such a bold question. Does he think of it as a confession, perhaps? Is that the reason behind his withdrawal? Although, if Iwaizumi  _does_  perceive it as such, Oikawa wouldn't be able to respond accordingly; he himself doesn't know whether there  _is_  even a tiny bit of truth  _or_  lie in his sudden inquiry.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn't respond, though, which makes the anxiety within him worse. Finally, his stupid dam breaks, and a blush creeps onto his own skin, huffing as he turns away in pure embarrassment. "S-Stop looking at me like that! Geez, I'll just buy dinner, okay?" He turns away fully then, unable to meet Iwaizumi's insistent curiosity as he feels his friend's arm rest behind his seat, fingers softly brushing against his shoulder. His cheeks burn red, his stubbornness only increasing two-fold as he struggles to appear collected, forcing his gaze away from Iwaizumi's alluring face.  
  
"You know, I was in love in junior high."  
  
Now  _that_  got Oikawa's attention. He huffs again, crossing his arms. "Oh,  _that's_ cute," he scoffs enviously, tone heavy with mockery.  
  
Iwaizumi's gaze shifts towards the roof of the train, silently studying the bolts that decorated the mundane metal. "I guess. After all, it was with my best friend."  
  
_Wait. I thought_  I _was his best friend back then_. Oikawa frowns. Was there something he missed during those years of innocence? Perhaps, while he had been breaking every bone in his body in a mindless attempt to become the image of perfection, Iwaizumi found in another—someone who was not the splitting image of Oikawa Tooru—a friend far greater than Oikawa had ever been. So great that Iwaizumi unconsciously fell in love with her to the point his soul was consumed by her mere existence. His stomach churns with green envy and a bitter aroma settled upon his tongue; was Aphrodite mocking him by removing his great role in Iwaizumi's junior high experience?  
  
He glances at the man his thoughts are currently preoccupied with, and shakes his head. No, if Oikawa hadn't had been such an impact on Iwaizumi during their Kitagawa Daiiichi years, he highly doubted the tanned ace would be sitting next to him now; as close as they are, friendships could easily be broken, and junior high seemed to be the perfect time for the death of a supposedly unbreakable bond.  
  
Iwaizumi sighs. "I've mostly gotten over him, but. . ."  
  
Oikawa frowns once more.  _Him?_  The thought of Iwaizumi having a  _male_  best friend that was  _not_ Oikawa Tooruonly worsens the ache inside him.  
  
". . .if he asked me out now. . ." Iwaiumi's eyes shifts towards Oikawa, red cheeks turning to a soft pink, ". . .I'd probably say yes in a heartbeat."  
  
Oikawa gulps.  _Oh_. He stays silent. Was that a hint? A suggestion? He can't decipher Iwaizumi's message. Is the glance a mere coincidence? A sign? Is  _he_  the boy he loved in junior high? Or does that one glance merely suggest that Oikawa should  _know_  who the guy is? He pouts visibly, unable to decide on what underlying message hid behind his friend's complex code is.  
  
"If you like him so much," Oikawa begins, hoping the words he has selected sounds as casual as he wishes them to be, "why don't you just ask him out? I mean, he probably would say yes."  
  
Iwaizumi's gaze doesn't waver, but instead a teasing shine dances in his eyes. "Why should I help an idiot out?"  
  
"Iwa- _chan_ , that's mean!"  
  
Surprisingly, Iwaizimi laughs; Oikawa can't help but enjoy the melody. "Tell me when you're ready, then, Tooru."  
  
He feels himself blush as his best friend turns away, eyes once again fixated on the captivating pages in his hands, the endless chain of the conversation breaking. Before he can contemplate twice, Oikawa leans in and plants a rushed, shy kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek before he quickly turns away, a fury of fire blazing on his face. He feels Iwaizumi's gaze return to him, and then his head is on his shoulder, black hair tickling the underside of Oikawa's jaw. The setter turns to look at his ace and sees the smile on his face, though his eyes still lazily followed the string of words painted in his book.  
  
"So," Iwaizumi begins, turning the page over. "You're still buying dinner, right?"  
  
The blush only grows darker on Oikawa's cheek. "Iwa- _chan_!"  
  
A soft chuckle vibrated against his shoulder as a snort follows after, the older boy snuggling closer towards his new-found boyfriend. "It's a date, then, Assikawa."  
  
Oikawa's face finally found a fever, and he buries it in Iwaizumi's hair. There was a small snort. And Iwaizumi thought _he_  was supposed to be the  _tsundere_.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is slowly becoming my otp and idk how i feel about that because kagehina stole my heart first??? but anyway i am never writing something again by hand first oh my gosh that was so much work.


End file.
